Code Jumper
by ICantThinkOfAnythingOriginal
Summary: Two partners make money by taking items from different game dimensions and sell them to others. I'm going to try and update this much more often.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey I got those hidden blade designs," Said a man wearing a torn up collared shirt and glasses. His short jet black hair shining in the light.

"Oh yeah, and I got you this little ball thing here, looked kind of cool so I said engh... Why not take it."

He then pulled out this golden sphere and started tossing it up and down, before getting it snatched away by a tall fellow with brown hair wearing a sweater vest and slacks. He slowly rotated the ball, fascinated by its design.

"Be careful with that Rocket, this here is an Apple of Eden."

Rocket frowned, "I know what that is Michael... Refresh my memory though just in case."

Michael Sighed, "In your terms, it means we can't sell it and it's going locked away in the armory."

"Well whoopdee fucking doo, what a hunk of junk. You know what I had to go through for that thing? I got chased around by these guys in white hoods that could do some insane parkour. At least keep the thing on your desk."

Michael chuckled, "Alright fine, I guess it'll look nice in the cluster fuck known as my desk."

Michael placed the Piece of Eden on his desk and sat down, typing on his computer. The desk itself was cluttered with files and there was a large computer monitor placed at the center. The monitor was bright, showing clients for him and Rocket's business, the code jumpers.

Rocket looked around their house. Shelves were lined with items he and Michael collected world jumping. Rocket looked disappointed, is his eyes he thought that the house they were living in seemed too small. One story, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and a study. Rocket walked to a couch and slumped.

"How did we start this thing?" Rocket said, staring at the ceiling.

"What was that?"

"I said, how did we start you know..."

"Code Jumpers? How did we start our business?"

"Yeah, that."

Michael swung around in his chair, "Maybe it was the fame, the money, or the adventure. The idea of world jumping is still fairly unknown to this world, but I guess both of us wanted to cash in on the eh?"

Rocket laughed, "Now I remember, it was for the money.

"Oh and Rocket, you're working overtime tonight. I got a date coming tonight"

"Is it that one girl, the one with the huge thighs? What's here name again? She kind of scares me."

"First off, her name was Chun-Li. Secondly, no it's someone else." Michael began typing on his computer.

"I'll set up the portal for you, our next client wants some special kind of thermal energy from this salamander animal called a Gordiant. All you have to do is kill it. Oh, and he said one should provide enough for him" A printer whirred for a moment. Michael handed the new piece of paper to Rocket.

"Huh, so this is what I have to kill?" The picture showed a six legged orange lizard. with spikes running down its back. One thing Rocket noticed was that the picture's quality was terrible, and not to mention small.

"The picture's kind of small don't you think? I can barely make out what it is."

Michael spun around in his chair. "Yeah, not many pictures of this thing floating around, not sure why though. I'm assuming its because not many people have discovered this world. You know what that means though, the items we get there are rarer."

Rocket took a closer look at the picture, "So how big is this thing exactly? I mean, from the looks of this picture it could be as huge as an elephant or as tiny as an ant. Also, what's up with all the orange?"

"Huh wha?" Michael said distracted, "Yeah it shouldn't be that big, but the orange is where the thermal energy's located."

"Ah, that makes sense. Hit me with some more insight on where I'm going."

"Well let's see... The planet's called E.D.N III, Gordiant you fight is known as an akrid. Apparently they all house thermal energy but apparently our buyer wants it to only come out of that lizard thing. Also, you should be teleported near where the Gordiant will be located. Oh and most of the world population will be hostile towards you. Some call themselves, Snow pirates"

Rocket sighed to himself, "Just like most of the other destinations I get sent to. Well, might as well get ready for the trip."

* * *

Rocket began browsing his armory, dozens of weapons were lining the walls. He saw guns everywhere, every make and model. From Hyperion to the rare Atlas brand, he had everything. He decided to settle on picking an Torgue brand assault rifle and revolver. He paused for a second thinking about how badly his ass could get handed to him, and decided to pick up a couple of EVE Hypos he got from his trip to Rapture a while back.

"Every time I come in here." Rocket said to himself, "It's like memory lane, all of my past jumps, all of the wealth we've accumulated. All of it's right here."

Rocket turned around, left the armory, and headed back to Michael.

* * *

"Ok, the portal should be working in three... two... one..."

A large green portal materialized, encompassing the room with its radiant glow. Inside the portal was a lush green jungle that had swarms of what looked like

"Good luck Rocket, as always. Don't forget that we're looking for the Gordiant. I'll try to give you insight while you're there, but no promises."

"mmhmm" Rocket replied, took a swig from his whiskey bottle then took his first step into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket took a nice deep breath.

"You know, this isn't so bad. The fresh air, the cool breeze, lush jungle, and-"

Rocket's thinking was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of metal scraping against itself. It pierced his eardrums. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a huge mech, about the size of three trucks stacked on one another, loaded with two very large chain guns. Rocket, a bit agitated took another swig of whiskey.

"Well it's time to get going" As he took a step forward, only to be pulled back where he was. He looked down and saw his left foot stuck under the floor.

"Really? Again? This is the 3rd time this week I've clipped through the floor!" Rocket yelled to himself.

"Fourth time if you count that time in the vents last week. heheh" Michael said through Rockets transceiver.

"Yeah yeah, you're amazing, I can't do anything right if it wasn't for you. Now hurry, I think that Metal Gear ripoff's getting closer."

Michael's voice grew more serious. "Rocket, I won't be here to fix whatever bugs attack you in this universe, both the physical and the technological kind. Just... Come back in one piece, would you kindly?"

A green light permeated around Rocket, suddenly lifting him in the air and placing him back down.

"Thanks man, good luck with the date"

"Thank you. I'll be gone now, goodbye Rocket"

Rocket's transceiver started playing static. He decided to jump into the bushes as the mech's sound grew dangerously close.

"Will you look at that" Rocket whispered to himself as the huge metal beast passed by, "I could kick so much ass in one of those things."

Roughly six soldiers were escorting the behemoth, Rocket weighed the options, he decided against it. A loud, low moaning was heard in the distance.

"Was that what we're looking for?" One soldier said.

"Could be, definitely sounds like the Gordiant. There's a data post up ahead we can synchronize at, we'll assess the situation from up there." Another said

"Hey guys," A third soldier said, anxious, "I uh, I gotta use the restroom, I'll just catch up to you guys in a sec."

"Suit yourself."

The platoon walked away, the jungle encompassing them. Rocket peeked though the bushes and saw the hapless goon walking towards his bush.

'I swear to god, please turn' Rocket thought as the man walked closer. Rocket's eyes grew really large when he heard a zipper being unzipped. 'Gah fuck it!' Rocket jumped out of the bush and hit the soldier with a straight jab to the face.

The man staggered back, which proceeded Rocket to jump kick him in the head, knocking his helmet off. The soldier slumped over, unconscious.

"Well you could say you got caught... With your pants down," Rocket laughed to himself, "oh man, I'm so bad at jokes"

He suddenly had an idea. A few moments later stood him bulked up wearing the armor of the guy he knocked out, now in his underwear. Rocket then ran into the jungle to catch up to the group.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesus Christ," Rocket said to himself. "How do you maneuver in this thing?"

The armor encumbered Rocket, slowing down every step he took. The jungle didn't help much either, with vines and other foliage tangling with his arms every couple minutes or so. After about ten minutes of the arduous trek, Rocket heard a voice among the trees.

"Simmons? Is that you? Get up here we're getting close!"

'Probably best if I keep quiet' Rocket thought to himself.

"Yeah though you should've seen the akrid we had to kill, you know, you take long pees Simmons, and since when did you wear glasses?"

'Remain calm, just stay quiet...'

"Enough chit chat," the one in the mech interrupted. "according to my scanners there's a huge supply of thermal energy near a lake close to us. Let's get moving."

To Rocket's surprise, the mech was extremely agile, with it leading the squad up and though the lush vegetation. Moments later squad found themselves on a small cliff overlooking a lake that could fit a football field.

"Simmons I want you to set up a data post here, I need a good read of the area."

'Ok, data post... Uh... Hmmmm... Let's se-'

"Now Simmons! Stop wasting time!"

A member of the squad handed Rocket a large cylinder-shaped metal machine. Rocket stared at it for a few seconds, and then plopped it on the ground.

'Okay... We just push this button here and pull this out... And-'

A bright light emitted from the post, then went out. A few seconds passed and no other movement came from the machine.

"..."

Before anyone could say anything the low moaning was heard again, this time very much louder. The ground under the group shook as a huge black salamander-like creature emerged from the lake.

"It's here! Everyone man their stations! We'll discuss your performance later Simmons."

Rocket took the picture of his target out of his pocket and compared the two. Despite the pixelated look, the two matched.

"God dammit, how am I supposed get thermal energy from this thing."

He sighed, loaded a clip into his machine gun, and ran into the fray. Suddenly, he stopped and saw just how towering the Gordiant truly was. The behemoth was smashing away at the ground, leaving mini craters each step it took with its six legs. Rocket pulled out and EVE Hypo and injected it into his arm. The veins in his left arm began to start glowing with electricity.

"I don't think this'll be enough, but I guess it will have to do, guess I should've packed more." Rocket said to himself, he took another swig of his whiskey only to find his bottle empty.

"Well this sucks indeed."

He heard several screams coming from the unfortunate goons being offed by the towering akrid. Rocket ran up to the top of the cliff and exhausted his clip into the Gordiant which did not deter it in any way, though it did get its attention. The Gordiant opened its mouth, revealing three tongues.

"Gah, that's disgusting."

The tongues extended, attacking the ground where Rocket stood. Rocket rolled left and right, attempting to dodge every single blow to the ground. But every time he tried, another appeared, ready to snatch him up. Suddenly one hit Rocket square in the chest knocking him back and taking off his helmet, revealing more of his face. A soldier came to help Rocket up.

"Wait a moment, who are you!? Explain yoursel-" the soldier was cut off by the Gordiant's tongue, it wrapped around the poor fellows body like a snake, then pulled him into the mouth.

Rocket regained himself, he was badly wounded in the chest, it felt like he cracked his ribs. There was this constant beeping that he could hear too. He looked around, and noticed it was coming from his left glove, a strange gauntlet device was creating the sound. Rocket examined it for a moment and pressed a button found on it. A wave of hear passed through his body, regenerating him. Rocket felt his ribs again, fully healed.

"Well look at that... I can use this t-"

Rocket looked at his feet and saw one of the Gordiant's tongues latched onto his leg. He was dragged on the ground like a rag doll, off a cliff, and was hung upside down in the air.

Rocket had to think fast, lest he end up like the man before him. He looked at his arm, it was glowing with the energy of hypo he injected .

'Ok remember, you can't take too much of these or you'll go crazy' Rocket reminded himself. His left arm turned ice cold and froze. He shot the ice at tongue freezing it, then began to repeatedly shoot at it. One clip later, the tongue came right off, bleeding thermal energy and dropping Rocket. He took his whiskey bottle and filled it with the gooey orange liquid. He turned bottle over; it read, 'Piero's Spiritual Remedy'

"Well, that's why it tasted like shit."

Rocket ran for cover, activated his transceiver and called Michael.

"..."

"..."

"... I'm sorry, but ... Michael... is not available, please leave a message after the tone."

"Well that's just dandy." Rocket took a look around, the bodies of his teammates littered the area. He could hear the constant beeping that came from their arms, signaling that they had little time left in this world.

The Gordiant stomped around, triumphant in its victory. It saw Rocket and prepared to finish the job. Instead of opening it's mouth, it attempted to crush Rocket. Spikes began to protrude from the Gordiant's tail, and it started to flail it's back around with no rhyme or reason.

'This is hopeless,' Rocket thought to himself. 'How in the hell am I gonna kill this thing? I'm no crazy superhuman, no point in being a hero'

He remembered he drank all oh Piero's Remedy, and looked back at his hand. He saw it glowing with a faint blue aura, whispering sacred words that were gibberish to his ears.

The Gordiant struck Rocket with its tail, sending him rolling on the ground. He tried to regain himself, spitting out dirt he went face first into. Rocket rolled over only to see towering beast above him, one leg lifted and ready to crush him. Without hesitation the Gordiant pushed down in a swift motion. Rocket covered his face and closed his eyes, thinking it was over. But he wasn't dead, he reopened his eyes to see the The foot only inches away, but not moving. In fact, nothing was moving. Rocket, without thinking, got up and made a run for the jungle.

"That's my blood, oh that's a lot of my blood." Rocket said while resting on a trfrom his left hand bloody from covering the cuts on his chest. The world around him was slowly flowing back into its usual state. After five minutes he could hear the sounds of the jungle again. Birds and bugs, albeit big bugs, going about their business. Rocket's relaxing was interrupted by the beeping of the machine on his arm. He pushed the button again, healing his wounds. But there was still a sore pain the went about his body. Rocket closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rocket..."

"Rocket..."

"Good morning Rocket!"

Rocket woke up to the sound of a cheerful Michael. He was back at his house; on his bed being tended to by a Mr. Handy model robot. The sun shined through the window and the familiar sounds EDN III, the place he just visited, could be heard. Michael was right by him, smiling from ear to ear.

"So, how ya feeling? This E.D.N place is beautiful despite the killer native animals so I decided to build a home beacon here."

'Fucking asshat, I'll show you how i feel' Rocket thought as he flipped Michael the bird. Michael remained grinning.

"Ok, I'm sorry that you almost got brutally murdered because wasn't there to pick you up but I'm here now. C'mon be happy! I got to second base!"

Rocket responded by flipping him two birds. Michael's grin began fading away.

"Oh come now, you can't stay mad at me forever," Michael looked at Rocket's face, it was covered with several cuts. He knew Rocket didn't care and could take it. But what bothered Michael was that his glasses were broken in all areas possible. "Damn... Those glasses were made of adamantium, how did the break... I'll go make you some more durable ones. Go ahead and just wear your spares. How come you never wear contacts?"

Michael happily whistled away. Leaving the room with the sounds of a hovering robot and Akrid. After a few minutes Michaels voice could be heard through the door.

"I'm going to be doing some scavenging. Go ahead and take the day off."

The sounds of E.D.N were immediately replaced with gusty winds and the sky turned from a bright blue to a saturated green.

Rocket waited until he heard the front door open and slam shut. He waited for about five minutes just to be sure Michael was gone, then turned his head to face the droid.

"Wadsworth, how long was I out for?"

The robot responded with its typically cheerful British accent. "Approximately sixteen hours and fifteen minutes master Rocket, the time is about high noon. Would you like me to supply you with a beverage?"

"No no. I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself." Rocket grabbed a spare pair of glasses from his drawer and headed into the kitchen with Wadsworth silently hovering behind. Rocket opened fridge to find see what he could drink.

Inside was a collection of exotic foods and drinks from several worlds.

"Hmm... Nuka Cola, Wumpa fruit... Hey wait, where's all my beer?"

"Master Michael had me temporarily remove all the alcoholic beverages in the household due to your condition. My greatest apologies."

"This is unacceptable," Rocket said in an annoyed tone. He went to the closet and fetched his leather coat. After the coat warmed his body he pushed his hands into his pockets looking for his wallet. In his right he found what he was looking for, he counted his money. Five thousand gil exactly. His left arm glowed and his hand occasionally twitched, still under the effects of the plasmids. He shook his head and opened the front door.

Dry air blew across Rocket's face as he saw a war torn Washington D.C. Sand blew everywhere and the world was desolate with little to no life. Place looked more like a desert than a city. Rocket, still inside, closed the door.

"Wadsworth, change the destination to Edge please."

"As you wish. I would advise against this but you have the final say in everything.

Rocket ignored Wadsworth and reopened the door to find a sprawling urban environment. Many of the buildings still under construction and the air polluted and foggy. He walked among the city streets until he found a building with a logo that read "7th Heaven".


	5. Chapter 5

"Wadsworth! Fetch me those schematics for the hidden blade!"

Michael grabbed the box filled with items he scavenged off in the wasteland. Electronics, Lasers, knives, and guns scattered across his workbench. He thought for a moment on and how he's gonna create the vision in his head.

"Here are the schematics you requested Master."

Michael analyzed them for a few seconds.

"Shouldn't be too resource intensive... Where's Rocket?"

"I believe Rocket is at the 7th Heaven bar located in Edge. Would you like me to transport you there?"

Michael sighed. 'That alcohol addictions going to be the end of him,' he thought, 'guess I can't blame him for it, the job he's got's so life risking and-' He shook his head, didn't want to think about it. He remembered how they got into this business, ironically it was a freak accident. Rocket and him were trying to make a profit by tinkering with stolen technology from Ultor. His thoughts were interrupted by the approaching Wadsworth.

"That's fine Wadsworth, go turn on the TV. Enjoy yourself or something."

"If you say so master. I would also inform you that the transaction of thermal energy generated a cozy profit."

Wadsworth hovered to their tv and turned turned it on.

. . .

"Big Money! Big Prizes! I Love it!"

The sound of the overly eccentric announcer coming from the television surrounded the bar.

Rocket sat at the bar, guzzling down his third mug of beer. Moments later the mug turned empty, which followed with Rocket slamming it on the counter.

"Hit me with another one Tifa, need something stronger."

The bartender began filling up another mug. The sound soothed Rocket.

"I worry about you Rocket. You come here to get wasted almost every day."

"I... I have my *hic* reasons." Rocket's voice began to slur and was very erratic.

Rocket grumbled then reached across the counter for the alcohol, Tifa pulled it back. After a minute of silence she sighed and handed it to Rocket. He guzzled it down faster than the others. The TV started infesting the ears of the bar patrons

"Do you live a boring life? Want some excitement in your day? Well sign up for Smash TV!"

Rocket's eyes lit up and he pointed at the TV.

"Tifa, what is that? I wanna sign up."

"It's this crazy game show, people sign up to try and survive waves of psychotic death row inmates, robots, you name it. That's all I'm telling you, people die on that and no one has survived to the end."

"Well... I'm gonna be the first!" Rocket said has he thrusted up his mug. Tifa frowned and crossed her arms.

"Rocket, you're drunk."

"Am I? Or are you *hic* just being a huge bit... Buh... Buh..."

Rocket slumped on the counter. He was wasted beyond belief.

"Yes you are. You are drunk"


End file.
